Well, it's now or never!
by Dustpool
Summary: ONESHOT! It's one of my own made pairings, Gloss and Lyme! Join them in this little story about them and see how they got together! Set in the 74th hunger games, and Lyme is younger!


**I always loved this pairing! Even if I made it myself! LONG LIVE GLOME**

**Note - Lyme is a little younger...! (Gloss's POV!)**

* * *

I walk out of the d-1 room and look around, my sister is talking with some of the other mentors - yes it's true, Marvel and Glimmer are dead, well that did okay!

I take a seat at the bar and look around the room. There's Beetee and Wiress, being their nerdy selves, Dolly, Lily, and Locky, shouting at each other. Haymitch, coming out of 12's room, looking happy with himself! Well, I guess anyone would be, after all, he could get Katniss and Peeta out alive. There's Finnick and Annie, Brook and Bess joining us from being Gamemakers - Brook was a mentor, so I'm told - There's Johanna, joining in on the fight, Doly, Lily, Locky, Bess and Brook started...well, this is my life...

_I wish I was dead._

I turn around in my seat and take a bottle of water - I'm not a very big drinker. It's then my eyes fall on the most sweet looking lady I've ever seen, she has long red and grey hair, and very lovely green eyes...

"Hello, Gloss." Lyme Rockpile says, less then sweetly, then again, she is from Two. "Hi, Lyme." I say, smiling as she sits down next to me. "And how's the eyeliner lover?" Lyme laughs. Cashmere went showed everyone how much eyelinner I had...

"I'm fine, and you?" I ask her, smiling brightly at her. "Same, same." She mutters, taking a drink of water. I take a minute to look at her - as I said before, she has red and grey hair, and green eyes. She's wearing a grey dress, with green gems on it, it really brings out her eyes. "So, hows your REAL love life?" Lyme asks. I blink at her. "Fine, I guess...yours?" I ask her. "Nope, no men like me, in that kinda way..." Lyme says, smiling at me.

"Well, then, they're fools..." I say out loud, gazing into her eyes. "Oh, stop it, Gloss, we both know our lives suck." Lyme says. "When it comes to fake love, yes, when it comes to real love..." My voice seems to take on a new sound, and I can't stop looking Lyme.

"If you say so, Glossy..." Lyme says, a hint of playfulness coming into her voice. "Don't use my sister's old nickname for me!" I playfully beg, getting down on my knees and looking up at her. "Oh, shut up, Gloss!" Lyme playfully hits my arm and pulls me back to my feet, I roll my eyes at her. "You know, it's hard to shut up!" I say, smiling.

We talk for a bit more, but soon, Lyme's eyelids start to drop. "Lyme, you need to go to bed." I say, helping her off the chair. "Why, I could just go and sleep where on a chair in here!" She says, pointing at the people who do that. "Ya, well, I'm not letting you." I try for Finnick's 'purr' but it turns into a VERY high squeak. "Don't try for the purr..." Lyme says, rolling her eyes at me, and I nod, smiling back. "What about, Cato?! I lost Clove, I can't lose Cato..." Lyme says, but I can bet that drink she had, was not water, as the next thing I know, she's fallen into my arms.

"Don't worry, Lyme, my sister will make sure he's okay..." I turn to Cashmere. "CASHMERE LOOK AFTER CATO, LYME'S GOING TO BED!" I shout loudly to her and she nods, walking off into d-2's marked off room - ha, I feel happy I can make my older sister do what I want sometimes!

I slowly lead Lyme back to floor 2, I get a small look at Wiress and Beetee laughing and smiling at each other - aw...I wish love was that easy...

I lead Lyme into a bedroom with the sign 'Lyme' on, that's most likely her room. I push her onto the bed and smile at her, before rolling my eyes. "Lyme, go to sleep..." I say softly, sitting down on the bed and playing with a little bit of her hair. "No...I'm too scared of the nightmares..." Lyme mutters.

"You know...I heard, that if you sleep with the one guy - or girl, if you're a dude - you love, then the nightmares won't come..." I whisper, looking into her green eyes. "Gloss..." Lyme pats the other side of her bed and I blink. "Just tonight..." She begged, I was still playing with her hair. I give a small nod and get into the bed. One thing I hate about beds, is how may I've been in...

Lyme smiles and pulls me closer to her, I put my arms around her and gaze at her as her eyes drop and she falls asleep, I smile at her. Pulling her to my chest and holding her close to me.

This may sound weird, sure! But...I just can't help it...

It's now or never!

I pull her face up, even if she's asleep, and push my lips onto hers, I smile when I feel Lyme kissing back, I don't think she knows she's kissing me, but maybe she does. "Gloss..." The sound of her voice is what breaks my lips away from hers. "Lyme...?" I whisper, kissing her cheek and hugging her again. She doesn't say anything back.

I slowly awake to find Lyme gazing at me, my heart skips a beat when she pushes her lips onto mine. "You were right..." She mutters into my lips. "No, nightmares, not even one..." She whispers, we break apart, and I smile at her. "You know, you're not how you used to be..." Lyme says. "You didn't care about anything when you won your games." She says - does she know this hurts a little? "I know, Lyme..." I say, smiling at her and throwing my arms around her.

After a few minutes like this, Lyme speaks. "Gloss...I love you." She says, looking up at me, I think my heart stopped... "Lyme? Really!" I say, loudly, holding her as close as I can to my body. "Yes, Glossy...I love you..." I don't need to hear anything more from her lips, I just need to feel them on mine again. I push my lips onto hers and she returns the kiss, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Well...It's now or never..." I whisper, smiling at her, she smiles back. I guess. Happy ending really do happen...

* * *

**I always loved thses two together! Call me crazy, weird, or insane! I love Gloss and Lyme together!**

**- Dusty**

**P.S. TEAM GLOME!**


End file.
